Anime Chat room
by Larkfall
Summary: Characters from different animes meet in the Akatsuki's chat room.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chat room: Open**

_Dark Water has signed in (Kisame) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Detective L has signed in (L Lawlit) (Death Note)_

_Quiet Blond has signed in (Kira Izuru) (Bleach)_

Detective L: I haven't been to this chat room before. Have any of you heard of Kira of have any information on him?

Dark Water: I don't know any Kira. And what are you two doing in this chat room? This is where leader usually goes to get in contact with us

.

Quiet Blond: ….My name is Kira Izuru but I don't think I know you…um…Detective L. And I just found this chat room.

Detective L: Your name is Kira?! Where are you writing from? And I too just wandered into this chat room Dark Water.

Quiet Blond: I'm writing from the soul society. Why are you writing from the world of the living? I didn't know that chat rooms could reach so far.

Dark Water: My name is Kisame and this chat room is usually used by the Akatsuki. So what's your name Detective L because your username is a lot to type? And what do you mean by world of the living Izuru? Are you saying your dead but that's not possible?

Quite Blond: Yes I guess you could say that though I have no memories of when I was alive. And I'm now a soul reaper.

Detective L: For my name just call me L.

_Fox Captain has signed in (Gin Ichimaru)_

Fox Captain: Izuru, Renji and Momo where looking for you and asked me to tell you to meet them outside near the academy. And the paper work is starting to pile up too.

Quite Blond: O.k. then I'll go meet them. Thank you captain.

_Quite Blond has signed off_

_Fox Captain has signed off_

Dark Water: I have to go Itachi and I have a mission to go on.

_Dark Water has signed off_

Detective L: Interesting in this one chat I've learned of a strange group that claims to have no knowledge of Kira and have spoken with someone from the afterlife. And people say you never find anything interesting on the computer.

_Detective L has signed off_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chat room: Open**

_Leader has signed in (Leader-Pein) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Paper Angel has signed in (Konan) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Dark Water has signed in (Kisame) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Red Eyes has signed in (Itachi) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Money Bags has signed in (Kakuzu) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Three Blade has signed in (Hiden) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Art is a Bang has signed in (Deidara) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Puppet Master has signed in (Sasori) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Killer Plant has signed in (Zetsu) (Naruto Shippuden)_

Leader: o.k. is everyone here? Then let's get this meeting started. Kisame, Itachi have you had any luck in getting a hold of the kyubi?

Red Eyes: No, the toad sage and my brother got in the way and we where forced to retreat.

Dark Water: Leader Sama is this an open chat room? There where some strange people in here yesterday.

Leader: What!? There where other people in here you don't think they found out anything do you? I guess I'll have to find a way to keep out unwanted people later.

Money Bags: That won't cost extra will it?

Leader: No.

_Detective L has signed in (Death Note)_

Detective L: Nice to meet you again Kisame. Are these other people part of that group Akatsuki that you mentioned last time?

Dark Water: How did you get in here again I thought leader Sama blocked this or something? And yes these other people are also in Akatsuki.

Paper Angel: Who are you um Detective L and how did you get into this chat room never mind just leave where having a meeting right now.

Detective L…

Puppet Master: Leader can we just get this meeting over with I have other things I have to do today still?

Leader: O.k. then Sasori, Deidara I want you two to go to Suna and capture the Ichibi it's in the Kazekage. And use caution do not underestimate him. The rest of you keep your ears open for any info that may tell us were the other tailed beast are located.

Art is a Bang: I guess that means we have to get ready to go to Suna un.

Detective L: Where is Suna and what will you do after you have this Kazekage person?

Red Eyes: Your still here? I think you should leave before we change our minds and hunt you down so you don't speak about what you have seen discussed here.

Detective L: Hunt me down? Do you mean you would kill me?

Red Eyes: Yes.

Dark Water: This is the most I've ever heard from you Itachi. Do you actually like to talk?

Red Eyes: This isn't talking.

Leader: Well I've said all I've wanted to.

_Leader has signed out _

_Paper Angel has signed out_

Red Eyes: Kisame lets go.

_Red Eyes has signed off_

_Dark Water has signed off_

_Flame Alchemist has signed in (Fullmetal Alchemist)_

Flame Alchemist: Do any of you people know where Fullmetal is?

Art is a Bang: What kind of name is Fullmetal and no one by that name has been on here un.

Flame Alchemist: O.k. thanks.

Puppet Master: Let's go brat we need to start our mission now.

Art is a Bang: Coming Danna.

_Puppet Master has signed out_

_Art is a Bang has signed out_

_**Warning virus found shutting down chat room. Sorry for the inconvience.**_

(Hiden was messing around with the computer and ended up uploading a virus to the chat room.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chat room: Open**

_Fox Captain has signed in (Gin Ichimaru) (Bleach)_

_Betrayer has signed in (Sousuke Aizen) (Bleach)_

_Leader has signed in (Pein) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Kira has signed in (Light Yagami) (Death Note)_

Betrayer: Gin this was a good idea to talk about out plans on the internet it's the last place anyone would think to look.

Fox Captain: I know who would think of looking for plans to overthrow the soul society in a little online chat room?

Leader: Who are you people and where are you from?

Betrayer: My name is Aizen and this is Gin and we are from the soul society. Something that you don't seem to know about so I guess you won't tell about our plans against the soul society.

Leader: No I won't tell of your plans. And besides my group the Akatsuki are working to capture the tailed beast and take over the world.

Fox Captain: Hey Aizen do you think we should see if we can help each other out with our goals you never know this leader person may know something useful and we may be able to help him as well. What do you say Aizen?

Betrayer: That sounds like a good idea. So what is your name leader and how do you think we could help each other in this situation and how many people are in your group?

Kira: …Interesting….

Leader: My name is Pein and there are nine of us in Akatsuki. And you could maybe help us by finding a way to better locate the tailed beast and we could help you in anyway you think would be useful. And our working together my just be what we all need to reach our goals in a short amount of time.

Kira: Are you people all criminals?

Leader: Well Akatsuki is a group of S-class criminals that have abandoned their home villages.

Fox Captain: Who are you, you're not Izuru? And no Aizen and I don't consider ourselves as criminals we just plan to betray the soul society.

Betrayer: I guess you could call us criminals but why do you want to know?

Kira: Because I plan to remove all the criminals in the world and remake it and to be god of the new world. (Insert Light's creepy laugh here)

Leader: The fact that you kill others makes you yourself a criminal you know that right? So you can't rule over your so called new world if you have to kill off all the criminals because you would have to kill yourself as well. Think before you speak and make plans or you sound like an idiot.

_Kira has signed out_

Leader: I guess he didn't like what I said about him. So Aizen should we try to meet in person to talk about this idea of working together face to face?

Betrayer: Yes lets. We will have to meet in the world of the living and will have to try to find a place that we both know about any ideas?

Leader: We could meet at the border of the mist village.

Betrayer: The mist village? I don't think people have villages anymore.

Leader: What do you mean? I came from a village and where else would people live but in a village?

Betrayer: Most people live in towns and cities. I mean it is the 21st century not the middle ages after all. And where are you writing this from if you have villages instead of cities?

Fox Captain: Why is no one talking to me or anything? I might as well log out. Tell me what you decide o.k. Aizen?

_Fox Captain has signed out_

Leader: I'm writing this from our hideout near the mist village. And what do you mean it's the 21st century are you living in the future or something?

Betrayer: This could be a problem if were both writing from different time periods. I wonder how this is possible this chat room truly is amazing! Well I shall search for a way to travel through time so that we can have that talk I will contact you again if I find a way. Later.

_Betrayer has signed out_

Leader: I guess I might as well tell the others what's going on. Wait! How do these people keep getting in here? Maybe the virus caused this. I will have to have a talk with Hiden later about this.

_Leader has signed out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chat Room: Open**

_Betrayer has signed in (Sousuke Aizen) (Bleach)_

_Leader has signed in (Pein) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Paper Angel has signed in (Konan) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Detective L has signed in (L Lawlit) (Death Note)_

_Kira has signed in (Light Yagami) (Death Note)_

Detective L: You people again?! I really need to find another chat room.

Kira: Are you the great detective "L" that is trying to hunt me down? If so then give up you can't win.

Detective L: Kira?! I should have known that you would be involved in this strange chat room. Turn your self in. I will find you.

Paper Angel: I thought we told you to leave last time? Our threat still holds true so get out of here or we will send someone to hunt you down and kill you. Both of you.

Detective L: I will find you Kira. I swear it.

_Detective L has signed out_

Kira: Good luck Ryuzaki. I'm a lot closer then you think all I need is your really name. While you need evidence to convict me of anything.

_Kira has signed out_

Betrayer: What was that about?

Leader: I have no idea. So what is it you wanted to talk about?

Betrayer: I have found a way to reach your time from the soul society but I haven't found away to get back to the soul society afterwards.

Leader: I have a way. I was looking for something similar so we could meet and I found an old jutsu that has to do with going to the "afterlife" while still living and I believe it means your soul society. So now you have away here and back now we just need to find out when to meet and talk about our plans to change and dominate the world both living and dead.

Betrayer: I can get my people together and there by next week. How does that sound to you?

Leader: Sounds like a good idea. So I will see you in person then next week this will be one interesting visit you're going to make.

Betrayer: See you next week.

_Betrayer has signed out_

_Leader has signed out_

Paper Angel: Leader Sama I was still here. (Sigh)

_Paper Angel has signed out_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Leader was standing out at the meeting place waiting for his visitor from another world and time to arrive. The sun was shining brightly and the birds where singing unaware of what was going to happen and how it would change there world or maybe not. Then a old fashioned sliding door appeared out of nowhere and out stepped a tall man with brown hair and eyes wearing glasses and a man with silver hair and a large grin on his face as they stepped out and onto the sun warmed grass beneath there feet. Leader: "So I am guessing that you are Aizen and Gin. Am I correct?" Aizen: "Yes, I am Aizen and this is Gin so you must be Pein. It's good to finally meet you though you look nothing like what I thought." Leader: "Your appearance surprised me as well you look too friendly and trustworthy a person to be involved in something like this but that has most likely been to your advantage." Gin:" So Pein where are we it looks like the middle of nowhere." As he looked around the seemingly endless forest around them and the strangely peaceful atmosphere. Leader/Pein:" We are in the woods around one of our hideouts. I'll take the two of you there now and don't worry about the other people they won't cause any problems." He then walks away leading the two soul reapers farther into the woods to a blocked cave. The two soul reapers watched in surprise when Pein made a few hand signs and the bolder moved from the cave entrance. Aizen: "You live and run your organization from within a cave? And what kind of kido was that you used to move the bolder?" Pein: "It may look like no more then a cave on the outside but on the inside it's as nice as any building. And I don't use any kido it's called a jutsu and I don't know anyone that uses anything called kido in this world." With that said the three of them enter the akatsuki hideout to begin there talk about the future._

_**Meanwhile in the chat room:**_

**Chat room: Open**

_Fire spirit has signed in (Zeke/Hao Asukura) (Shaman King)_

_Kira has signed in (Light Yagami) (Death Note)_

_Black Cat has signed in (Train Heartnet) (Black Cat)_

Fire Spirit: Are any of you people shamans?

Kira: No, I am justice and soon to be the god of the new world. (Insert Light's creepy laugh here.)

Black Cat: No, I'm not a shaman. I'm a sweeper my job is to bring in criminals to face there crimes.

Fire Spirit: If none of you are shamans then you will not be saved and will face your death before all of this ends. And you are a strange and twisted person Kira, if you where a shaman I might have spared you. I will not waste my time talking to you people.

_Fire Spirit has signed out_

_Black Cat has signed out_

Kira: What a strange person.

_Kira has signed out_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chat room: Open**

_**Password required**_

_**Password accepted**_

_Three Blade has signed in (Hiden) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Money Bags has signed in (Kakuzu) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Killer Plant has signed in (Zetsu) (Naruto Shippuden)_

Money Bags: I wonder how the meeting went between Leader and this Aizen guy.

Killer Plant: We'll find out when everyone signs in.

_**Password required**_

_**Password accepted**_

_Dark Water has signed in (Kisame) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Red Eyes has signed in (Itachi) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Art is a Bang has signed in (Deidara) (Naruto Shippuden)_

Three Blade: I didn't think you would f***ing be here Deidara after getting your arms f***ing ripped off on your last mission.

Art is a Bang: Kukuzu sowed them back on un. And of coarse I'm on do you think I would miss a meeting that's not good un.

Dark Water: Where is Leader anyway you would think that he would be here by now. And what about your new partner Deidara why isn't he on yet?

Art is a Bang: I didn't give him the password he'd probably mess up the computers like Hiden only worse un.

Three Blade: I didn't f***ing upload that virus I got it off some f***ing offer online.

_**Password required**_

_**Password denied**_

_**Password denied**_

_**Password denied**_

Dark Water: Who do you think was trying to sign in?

Money Bags: Most likely that Detective L person he always showed up a lot before.

Dark Water: You're probably right.

_**Password required**_

_**Password accepted**_

_Leader has signed in (Pein) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Paper Angel has signed in (Konan) (Naruto Shippuden)_

Red Eyes: Guys Leaders here.

Art is a Bang: So what happened with the meeting Leader un.

Leader: It didn't go well he planned on using us not helping us he is a very cold heartless person and it doesn't matter how kind he acts. Also I want all of you to keep your eyes open for blurred areas and strange people dressed in white I have a feeling that he will try to get us back for refusing to join him. So we will continue to hunt down the tailed beast our way.

Art is a Bang: Why what did he say Leader un?

Leader: His idea of working together is for us to go with him to his world and for us to work to fur fill his goals and then after the war which will break out he said he would assist whoever was still alive. I just did not find as a very good plan. Well that is all you may go now.

_Leader has signed out_

_Paper Angel has signed out_

_Art is a Bang has signed out_

_Red Eyes has signed out_

_Dark Water has signed out_

_Killer Plant has signed out_

_Three Blade has signed out_

_Money Bags has signed out_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

I would like to thank TobiGB for reviewing and for giving me the ideas for this chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chat room one: Open**

_**Password required**_

_**Password accepted**_

_Dark Water has signed in (Kisame) (Naruto Shippuden)_

Dark Water: I guess no ones on yet. What to do?

_**Password required**_

_**Password accepted**_

_Red Eyes has signed in (Itachi) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Money Bags has signed in (Kakuzu) (Naruto Shippuden)_

Dark Water: I was wondering when someone else would sign in its really boring being alone in a chat room.

Red Eyes: Kisame you talk too much.

Money Bags: Che. I was hoping Leader-Sama would be on so I could go hunting for a bounty.

Dark Water: Leader-Sama will be here he's the one who told us to log on in the first place.

_**Password required**_

_**Password disabled**_

_Detective L has signed in (L Lawlit) (Death Note)_

_Zero has signed in (Lelouch) (Code Geass)_

_Betrayer has signed in (Sousuke Aizen) (Bleach)_

Betrayer: Where is your leader? Tell him I want to talk to him. *Drinking tea*

Red Eyes: You shouldn't be here.

Betrayer: What are you going to do? Write at me?

Red Eye: Nothing but Leader- sama will.

Dark Water: How did you people get in here we had it password protected?

Detective L: I hacked it and what kind of password is "Funny Farm"?

Money Bags: Don't ask me the new guy Tobi came up with it. Oh no! That means he knows the password now.

_Leader has signed in (Pein) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Dog Writer has signed in (Shigure) (Fruits Basket)_

_Art is a Bang has signed in (Deidara) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Annoyed Cat has signed in (Kyo) (Fruits Basket)_

_Calm Rat has signed in (Yuki) (Fruits Basket)_

Leader: What are all these people doing here and how did they get in?

Red Eyes: We where hacked by Detective L.

Leader: He's back? I thought you and Konan warned him not to come back?

Red Eyes: Yes. And we did.

Art is a Bang: Guys you got to help me Tobi is so annoying un.

Dark Water: Why? This way he's leaving the rest of us alone.

Annoyed Cat: Dam rat are you following me?

Calm Rat: Why would I follow you baka neko?

Annoyed Cat: YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING YOU DAM RAT?

Calm Rat: No. I am simply telling you the truth, why would I follow you.

Dog Writer: Yuki, Kyo don't fight think about my house.

Art is a Bang: So you won't help me because then he would bother you then un?

Dark Water: Basically, yeah.

Art is a Bang: Now that's cold un.

Dark Water: So.

_Flutter Pony has signed in (Hiden?)(Naruto Shippuden)_

_Kira has signed in (Light Yagami) (Death Note)_

_Prince Yuki Fan Club President has signed in (Motoko) (Fruits Basket)_

Prince Yuki Fan Club President: *Reads rest of chat* YUKI YOUR ON HERE?! WHICH ONE ARE YOU?!

_Calm Rat has signed out_

Dog Writer: Yuki would be the one that just signed out.

Prince Yuki Fan Club President: Thank you Dog Writer. I'm coming Yuki!

_Prince Yuki Fan Club President has signed out_

Flutter Pony: LEADER WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO MY F***ING USERNAME?

Leader: Hiden? Is that you?

Flutter Pony: WHO ELSE WOULD IT F***ING BE? YOU SHOULD KNOW CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO F***ING MESSED WITH MY USERNAME TO GET BACK AT ME FOR DOWNLOADING THAT F***ING VIRUS ON YOUR DAM F***ING COMPUTER.

Leader: Hiden I did not mess with your username. Why do you think it was me in the first place?

Flutter Pony: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY F***ING ONE WHO WOULD DARE TO GO INTO MY ROOM TO SEE MY F***ING VIDEOS.

Leader: Hiden what videos? And stop using caps it's annoying.

Flutter Pony: YOU KNOW DAM WELL WHAT I'M F***ING TALKING ABOUT MY F***ING MY LITTLE PONY TAPES YOU LYING B$****. AND NO I'M NOT GOING TO STOP F***ING USING CAPS.

Leader: Hiden you're getting very close to making me angry and you don't want to do that. ……. Wait you have My Little Pony tapes? ….Are you sure your Hiden or that your feeling well? *Getting slightly freaked out*

Kira: This is getting too weird.*Already freaked out*

Detective L: I hate to say it but for once I agree with you Kira.

_Kira has signed out_

_Detective L has signed out_

Art is a Bang: Hiden? O.o

Dark Water…wtf……..

Red Eyes…………

Money Bags: I don't know you.

Flutter Pony: ADMITE IT LEADER YOUR THE ONE THAT CHANGED MY USERNAME TO SPITE ME FOR MESSING UP YOUR COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dark Water: He said a sentence with out swearing maybe it's not Hiden.

Money Bags: No its Hiden.

Leader: When could I have changed your username I've been busy with more important things so drop it already.

Flutter Pony: Oh, I guess you have a point there but then who F……..

_**Flutter Pony has been disconnected for going against chat room rule #211 "No Swearing"**_

Dark Water: There's a rule against swearing I didn't know that? Well it took long enough to disconnect him.

Betrayer: Pein you left the meeting before I said I was finished talking did you dislike the idea that much?

Leader: I was not going to stay and have the akatsuki be used as a tool by you. You said that you would help those that lived. You would have made sure that was no one survived I think I've got you figured out.

Betrayer: That's too bad. Then I guess it's ok that I found someone else who accepted my help. Where we will be the ones helping him to reach his goals, it's not like I'm going to try and take over on him.*lie*

Leader: Who is this person that has accepted your "help"?

Betrayer: He calls himself Zero and he hides his face and his real name. He plans on over throwing the Britannian Empire for a reason I really don't care about.

Zero: Let's go Aizen so we can talk about how you and your people can best assist us.

_Betrayer has signed out_

_Zero has signed out_

Leader: I think we have had enough craziness and distractions today so everyone log out and get back to searching for the tailed beast.

_Leader has signed out_

_Red Eyes has signed out_

_Dark Water has signed out_

_Money Bags has signed out_

_Art is a Bang has signed out_

Dog Writer: Well this was interesting. Don't you think so Kyo?

Annoyed Cat: No I don't.

_Dog Writer has signed out_

_Annoyed Cat has signed out_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you again TobiGB for the ideas and the ones I didn't use in this chapter I'll use in the next.

I hope you guys liked it and look its longer.

Rate and Review thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I own nothing.

Thanks to those who reviewed TobiGB, CurseMark2Sasuke, InspireInspireInspire, Osamu Kurogane, VanHelsinggirl, Kurisuten-chan, Uchiha Kiara, kage-youkai girl, LOVELESSArf, Inner Jashinist, DaughtherOfEvilFan, Otaku_777, FaolinHayashi, Tema-Kun and 222 and to everyone whose been reading this.

I would also like to give thanks to TobiGB, Osamu Kurogane, DaughterOfEvilFan Otaku_777, FaolinHayashi and 222 for giving me ideas and suggestions.

…

**Chat Room Open**

_Three Blade has signed in (Hiden) (Naruto Shippuuden)_

_Killer Plant has signed in (Zetsu) (Naruto Shippuuden)_

_Dark Water has signed in (Kisame) (Naruto Shippuuden)_

_Art is a Bang has signed in (Deidara) (Naruto Shippuuden)_

_Money Bags has signed in (Kakuzu) (Naruto Shippuuden)_

Dark Water: I wonder where the others are, Leader did say we had a meeting today right?

Money Bags: Yeah he did, and he better get on here soon, I have better things to do today then being on here talking to you people.

Three Blade: I don't want to be stuck on here with you either it's bad enough having to deal with you on missions, but I'd rather have to deal with you then with Leader if he came on here and found we all got tired of waiting for him and left.

_Twins has signed in (Kaoru) (Ouran High School Host Club)_

_Twinz has signed in (Hikaru) (Ouran High School Host Club)_

Dark Water: Knock it off you two; let's just wait for Leader to show up.

Twinz: Hmm what's this Money Bags, Three Blade are you two having a lover's spat?

Money Bags: No, never, I just hate him.

Three Blade: WHAT THE F***ING HELL! WHO WOULD LOVE THAT MONEY OBSSESED B$***? WHO THE F***ING HELL ARE YOU? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL F***ING KILL YOU!

_(Warning Strike one for Three Blade rule #221 no swearing)_

Twins: Oh really? Well then

Twinz: Are you really

Twins: Having a lover's spat?

Twinz/Twins: Hmmm?

Three Blade: WHAT THE F***ING HELL WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! WE HATE EACH OTHER! WHAT THE F***!THERE ARE TWO OF YOU NOW! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? I'M GOING TO F***ING KILL BOTH OF YOU AND LEAVE YOUR MANGLED BODIES TO FEED THE CROWS!

_(Warning Strike two for Three Blade rule #221 no swearing)_

Twins: I think we made him mad.

Twinz: Yeah, but this is getting fun.

Killer Plant: I would not keep provoking them if I were you.

Twins: Why?

Twinz: Yeah why? It's funny how easy it is to get him angry, and it's not like he knows where we are to follow through with his threats.

Killer Plant: Fine, have it your way. I tried to warn you.

Three Blade: I _will _find you two and make you pay.

Twinz: Oh really, I bet you couldn't find your way out of a cardboard box.

Twins: Much less find us.

Three Blade: THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE DEAD. (Pulls out scythe.) DIE!

_(Three Blade has been disconnected due to unknown reasons.)_

Dark Water: I think Hiden killed his computer, there's smoke coming from his room.

Money Bags: He better not have, computers cost money, money we could use for other things.

Twins: He left.

Twinz: Now what are we going to do?

Twins: Wait for something interesting to happen.

Twinz: Where's the fun in that.

~ Akatsuki Base ~ Kitchen ~

_Itachi was at the moment searching the kitchen for something to snack on, while he was looking around the kitchen he could not help but wonder where the others where at since Leader had told them last night that he had changed the time of the meeting from 5:00am to 5:00pm. Looking through the fridge he caught the smell of smoke and turned to see thick clouds of it making its way out from the hallway into the kitchen and immediately dismissed it as not his problem and went back to his search of the kitchen. Only to come around to the covered dish on the counter that he hadn't bothered to look at, taking off the cover showed that it was chocolate inside figuring that it wasn't a good idea to have it out in the open with Tobi around he took it back with him to his room._

~Back at the chat room~

_Cake has signed in (Honey) (Ouran High School Host Club)_

_Host King has signed in (Tamaki) (Ouran High School Host Club)_

_Shadow Planner has signed in (Kyouya) (Ouran High School Host Club)_

Twins: Where were you guys?

Twinz: Yeah, you guys missed the fun.

Cake: What fun?

Twinz: We where having some fun with some guy that was on here. He was even making death threats. We got him so mad it was funny.

Money Bags: I'd watch it if I were you, he doesn't make idle threats.

Twins: I doubt he'll come barging through the door, he doesn't even know who we are much less where we live

Shadow Planner: There are ways to find people through the computer you know.

Dark Water: Hiden's not that smart, he destroyed his computer trying to get to those two.

_Red Eyes has signed in (Itachi) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Zero has signed in (Lelouch) (Code Geass)_

_Betrayer has signed in (Aizen) (Bleach)_

Red Eyes: Kisame, Kisame, KISAME! What's burning the halls are all full of smoke. Smoke…I saw a cat once in Konaha that was named smoke, that was one really fat cat, I don't know why they named it smoke, it was a black and white cat and smoke is grey. Don't you think that's weird? Huh Kisame?

Dark Water: Itachi? Is that you? Are you OK?

Red Eyes: Kisame you didn't answer my question. Hmm, of course it's me who else would it be a _"one-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater." (1a)_ Well it's not, it's me.

Money Bags: So, he finally lost it, huh.

Dark Water: Itachi, snap out of it your not acting like yourself, come on your starting to scare me here.

Red Eyes: I may have had just a little bit too much sugar. I wonder if this has anything to do with the reason my parents always hid the lovely sugary treats around the house…na, they probably didn't want the evil pidgins to steal them.

Money Bags: We need to get Itachi back in his right mind and all these people gone before leader signs in. If we don't he'll be upset and then he'll go out and spend money till he feels better. Do you see how important this is? We have to do this for the sake of the _money_!

Betrayer: So how are the plans going Zero?

Zero: The plans are coming along fine. How are things on your end?

Betrayer: Fine.

Dark Water: How are we going to get him back to normal? I've never seen him act this way before and I have no idea what to do about it.

Money Bags: Well you had better figure something out or you can make up for what ever money leader spends because of this.

Shadow Planner: Why just make him pay back the amount? You can't make any profit that way you should have him pay extra to make up for the trouble this situation is causing you.

Money Bags: I like the way you think. I think I'll just have to do that and see what I can get out of Hiden about breaking his computer. I mean after all its not all that easy to run the finances of a group especially with all these issues that have been coming up lately.

Shadow Planner: Yes, it can be quit an inconvenience trying to keep up with the spending and finances of a group especially when they go out and do pointless things without taking in to account how it will affect the clubs finances especially when said activities have nothing to do with the club.

Cake: Does anyone want any cake?

Red Eyes: Cake? What kind of cake?

Cake: I have chocolate cheese cake, strawberry short cake and lemon poppy cake. There all really good. I just love cake don't you?

Red Eyes: Yeah. Cake is the best; I love any kind of chocolate cake. Cake not only taste good it also smells, looks and flies good too.

Cake: Flies? How does cake fly well?

Red Eyes: I found out the last time I was allowed to have cake it was my 10th birthday and I kind of got it into my head to have a food fight and all that was around was the cake so I threw it and boy did it fly right into the back of my brothers head he was so mad it was funny and soon the kitchen broke out into an all out war with us throwing cake at each other is was fun. But then we had to clean up the kitchen and I was forbidden from having cake again the big bullies.

Money Bags: I feel for you Shadow Planner. The idiots here are always breaking things and causing damages around here that have to be taken care of from the groups money, they don't understand the importance of money and of how many problems unplanned expenses can make.

Dark Water: Itachi you need to calm down what are we going to do if leader logs in and sees what's going on. Why don't you Sorry Kisame went night night!

Killer Plant: Kisame?

Dark Water: Nope. Kisame went to sleep so Tobi took over because Tobi's a good boy.

Shadow Planner: Finally, someone who understands the hassle of watching the finances for a bunch of idiots. Now if only there was a way to make them understand.

Killer Plant: Tobi why are you in Kisame's room?

Cake: How could you do that, cake should be eaten not thrown around.

Dark Water: I was walking down the hall when I heard noise from Kisame's room so I went in and Kisame was laying out cold on his computer so I took over for him.

Money Bags: You could threaten to limit there money or charge them for damages.

Red Eyes: You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, and what I wish to do is….SING! _"I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell" (2a)_

Shadow Planner: That wouldn't work, there is only one member who that would work on and they are already working to pay off their debt.

Art is a Bang: Would someone shut Itachi up, he sings worse then an off-key parrot.

Money Bags: A bunch of rich brats huh. Then you should find something you can use as collateral against them, blackmail is always good and make them pay there own way instead of using the group funds for damages and pointless activities. And if they don't like it and continue doing as they are that's where the blackmail comes in. It works for stubborn idiots so it should work on rich idiots too.

Red Eyes: _"My Oh My do you want to say goodbye to half the kingdom baby tell me why" (3a) _NOO, IT'S MY KINGDOM YOU CAN'T HAVE HALF! Back you fowl devil birds you and your pretty yellow feathers don't fool me I can see that your pure evil. You're trying to steal my kingdom but I'll show you I will go and fetch a horde of cats that will tare all of you apart before you can set foot in my lands. Take that you flying dusters.

Art is a Bang: Are you sure his just high on sugar? He sounds more like he was drugged or something.

Shadow Planner: That…just might work.

Killer Plant: Why is Itachi yelling at a yard ornament?

Twinz: What that's all over a yard ornament? This guy needs to come on more he's funny.

Twins: Yeah, him and that short-tempered three blade guy.

Money Bags: Don't ask Zetsu. Just don't ask.

Art is a Bang: TOBI! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HAIR TIES? YOU BETTER PUT THEM BACK WHERE YOU FOUND THEM!

Dark Water: But sempai you look better with your hair down. Tobi's just helping sempai.

Art is a Bang: I don't need your help Tobi, just give them back.

Host King: Now now there is no reason to raise your voice, the young man is just trying to help his dear sempai. Besides we wouldn't want such a beautiful maiden to strain her voice over a little thing like a hair tie. I'm sure you're just as beautiful no matter how you wear your hair.

Art is a Bang: …..I'm gonna kill him. Don't you dare try to stop me un.

Dark Water: Don't do that sempai. Tobi thinks his right.

Art is a Bang: Correction, I'm going to kill both of them very slowly.

Host King: Have I said something to offend you?

Art is a Bang: I'M NOT A GIRL, I'M A GUY!

Host King: ….What!...

Twinz: ha-ha... I can't believe you just flirted with a guy.

Twins: Oh, I think you made 'her', I mean him mad.

Host King: I apologize for mistaking you for a women, I hope you will forgive me and give up your plans for my death.

Art is a Bang: No way, you called me a girl.

Host King: Is there any way I can earn your forgiveness? So we can forget about this whole thing.

Art is a Bang: I'll think about it.

_Leader has signed in (Pein) (Naruto Shippuden)_

_Cake has signed out _

_Host King has signed out_

_Detective L has signed in (L) (Death Note)_

Leader: …

_Leader has signed out_

Betrayer: It was quite a hassle for us to come here to assist you. That being what it is I would like to know your true reason for all of this.

Zero: I already told you everything you need to know.

Red Eyes: Why so hostile you two are friends aren't you? I know why don't we all sing so you can all be happy.

Zero: Mind your own business. We're not friends he and his are merely aiding me in my goal to change the world.

Detective L: Found you! Did you really think you could hide from me by changing your name? I will….

_Zero has signed out_

Detective L:… find you Kira.

Betrayer: That wasn't Kira that was Zero.

Detective L: Is that so?

_Betrayer has signed out_

_Detective L has signed out_

Red Eyes: Kisame has leader been on its past the meeting time?

Dark Water: Kisame's still sleeping, and Tobi doesn't think leaders been here yet.

Money Bags: Wait! You mean the meetings over, finally.

Twinz: Its getting late lets go.

Twins: Yeah.

_Money Bags has signed off_

_Dark Water has signed off_

_Killer Plant has signed off_

_Art is a Bang has signed off_

_Twins has signed off_

_Twinz has signed off_

_Shadow Planner has signed off_

Red Eyes: Where did everyone go? Oh well.

_Red Eyes has signed out_

….

Sorry about the wait, I kept getting side tracked.

(1a) The Purple People Eater – Sheb Wooley

(2a) Unwell- Matchbox Twenty

(3a) My Oh My – Aqua


End file.
